Eternal Flame
by sayiloveyouwhenyournotlistenin
Summary: Spashley oneshot. R&R please


If I forget everything that has ever happened to me in my life; I will never forget this.

The moment that changed my life forever was the first time I kissed her.

I had never been more nervous.

I remember it clearly to this day.

Spencer and I met when she started high school as a freshman.

I was a sophomore then.

We connected instantly.

I had known I was gay since I was very young, but I had no idea if Spencer was gay or not.

I've never had the best gaydar, but I knew that she didn't have a boyfriend and she never talked about boys so I only guessed.

I really hoped.

We had been hanging out with each other for months.

I was almost positive that I had caught her checking out my ass on more than one occasion.

And I was 100% positive that she had caught me checking her out more than a dozen times.

She didn't catch me much, really; I was very sly about it.

We skipped our evening classes on a sunny day in late October to go down to the beach.

We went there a lot, but hardly ever swam.

We mostly just sat in the sand and talked.

On extremely hot days, we would sit under the pier and sip on ice cold drinks.

The day was sunny; not too hot, but we sat under the pier anyways.

No one can see you from the beach unless they walk directly under the pier.

She sat closer to me than she ever had before underneath that pier.

My breath hitched and my heart started pumping like crazy.

We sat shoulder to shoulder for a while before I worked up enough nerve to slide my arm behind and around her.

I rested my hand comfortably on her right hip and she leaned into me.

I watched her then; until she noticed and leaned back some to stare back at me.

We stared into each other's eyes for the longest time.

I began to think neither one of us would ever say a word to the other.

I finally got a bunch of words pushed out of my mouth into a question.

The question I had been dying to ask her since I first laid my eyes on her.

"Spence, will you let me kiss you?"

I somehow make the words come out strong and sure.

I, however, on the inside, am shaking with anxiety.

"I don't know."

She tells me straight-faced.

My eyebrows hit the bottom of the pier above us.

"You don't know? What do you mean you don't know?"

A nervous smile creeps onto her lips now.

"I don't know how…or if I would be any good at it…I just don't know, Ash."

She whispers the last bit and the way she shortens my name sends shivers through my whole body.

I almost can't believe that she's never been kissed, but I'm happy in a way because I still believe I have a small, maybe even tiny, chance of being her first kiss and possibly her last.

"Will you let me show you?"

She bites her bottom lip, drops her eyes and then looks back at me.

I think she's going to speak, but then she nods several times instead.

I remove my arm from around her back to pull her legs into my lap.

I maneuver around with our positions until my lips are only a breath away from hers.

I gaze into her eyes to make sure she's okay with our close proximity.

Her eyes are determined, but her hands on my stomach are shaking.

I can feel her heart beating rapidly everywhere our skin touches.

I close the brief distance between our lips and capture hers in mine fervently, then leisurely as she gets use to the feeling.

My face-breaking smile at her sudden passion disrupts our lip lock for a minute.

"Do you still not know?"

I ask her with a husky chuckle.

She rolls her eyes at me and smiles despite herself.

"I know now."

She affirms confidently.

She brings her hand up to my face and traces her finger tips from my temple to my lips; brushing over them softly and affectionately.

"I know."

She states in a more somber tone.

The beautiful smile that I love to adorn her face reappears swiftly.

"Will you let me kiss you, Ash?"

I grin and shake my head in confirmation.

When she kisses me; it sends sparks through my brain and embers alight inside my heart.

It feels as if both of our bodies are on fire.

And we're burning together; an eternal flame.


End file.
